Uchihas Blood
by Zusaky
Summary: Eles iriam continuar sendo tão iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes. Apenas uma linha tênue os separava. Sangue Uchiha havia sido derramado em vão, mais uma vez.  Aviso: Não é yaoi


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Uchiha's Blood.**

"Era ele que causava dor

Com seu sonhos descuidados?

Com medo, sempre com medo,

Das coisas que ele sentia."

Gargalhadas, choros, sorrisos, empurrões, brincadeiras, mortes, lembranças... Palavras ressoavam em sua mente. Sussurros. Murmúrios sombrios, dos quais ele nem sabia identificar o dono, penetravam seus pensamentos, quase como uma fantasia, algo surreal. Seus orbes negros estavam desprovidos de quaisquer tipos de sentimentos, focando-se na imensidão inteiramente cinza, feita tão somente de concreto que pertencia àquela lápide.

O Uchiha mais velho era feito do mais puro vazio, e nenhuma razão atrever-se-ia a contestar aquele imutável fato. Aquilo, com certeza, o sufocava, mas ele nada diria. Itachi nunca dizia nada.

Passou a observar o céu acinzentado assim que sentiu gotículas de água acariciando sua pálida pele. Ele realmente não se importava com o fato de que, depois de alguns minutos, suas roupas estariam encharcadas. Cerrou os olhos e deleitou-se com aquela sensação.

Lembrou-se, então, do fatídico dia em que sua vida fora por destruída por completo. Estranhamente, uma curiosa sensação corroeu rapidamente seu peito, e Itachi permitiu que sua mente, assim como o mais bruto dos navios, navegasse por entre seus pensamentos.

_14 Anos._

O pequeno garoto corria contra o vento, expondo seu grandioso sorriso em sua bela face. O coração palpitava cada vez mais forte à medida que ele avançava. Por fim, ele parou de correr subitamente, ficando frente a frente com a grande porta de madeira. Seu olhos negros mostraram o quão hesitante estava, mas não iria recuar. Deu duas fracas batidas, esperando por uma resposta que não tardou a chegar.

— Pode entrar.

E assim ele o fez, rapidamente.

— Nii-san. — murmurou em um fio de voz — Pode me ajudar com meu dever de casa?

O pequeno Sasuke expôs seu caderno em frente ao próprio rosto, baixando o olhar para encarar os próprios pés desprovidos de meias ou qualquer coisa que pudesse encobri-los.

— Você já pediu para nossa mãe lhe ensinar? — a voz passiva de Itachi soou pelo quarto, logo chegando os ouvidos de Sasuke.

Um longo suspiro pela parte do Uchiha mais velho. Uma grande contrariedade pela parte do mais novo.

_Tão singulares, mas tão semelhantes. _

Itachi fitou o irmão. Ah, como ele odiava aqueles olhos entristecidos, que por vezes conseguiam o que desejavam. Balançou uma das mãos, em um pedido silencioso para que Sasuke se aproximasse.

— Sinto muito, Sasuke — desculpou-se, tocando a ponta do dedo indicador na testa do outro, que expôs sua irritação fazendo um bico com a boca — Talvez outro dia.

— Você sempre diz isso.

_18 Anos._

Aqueles quatro anos que se passaram, mudaram radicalmente a vida de Itachi e Sasuke. Exatamente um mês depois do Uchiha caçula completar dez anos, toda a família Uchiha fora morta, com exceção dos dois irmãos. Ninguém havia identificado o assassino, simplesmente não tinham vestígios.

Dois anos depois do incidente, eles não mais se falavam com freqüência, apesar de morarem juntos. Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia entender Itachi, quem sempre fora sua inspiração, seu exemplo, e agora desvirtuava-se do caminho correto.

O mais velho estava prestes a se formar, além de ser o aluno prodígio do colégio. Mas há muito tempo ele havia deixado se preocupar-se com isso. Itachi era apenas uma folha de papel pregada em algum fundo preto. Era tão somente isso.

Descia as escadas vagarosamente, mantendo o olhar focado em um ponto distante, assim como seus orbes opacos. Ao chegar ao último degrau, ele cessou os passos, uma vez que havia outra pessoa em sua frente. Sasuke o olhou, indiferente. Aquilo havia sido apenas uma pequena troca de olhares, sem sentimentos, sem nada explícito.

_Tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão distantes um do outro._

— Itachi. — Sasuke o chamou, estóico. — Preciso que assine isto.

Sentados frente a frente na mesa da cozinha, cada um com uma pequena xícara de café em mãos. O Uchiha mais velho levantou o olhar, mas não encarou o outro. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, desinteressado.

— E o que é? — indagou, antes de levar a xícara aos lábios e bebericar o líquido escuro.

— Terá um passeio escolar, um acampamento, para ser mais preciso. — explicou rapidamente. Levantou lentamente da cadeira, caminhando até a janela de vidro, olhando-a fixamente. — Preciso da autorização de algum adulto, e você já tem dezoito anos.

A chuva tilintava na vidraça, quebrando o oportuno silêncio que logo fez-se presente. A respiração de Sasuke embaçou levemente o vidro. O olhar firme que abrigava todos os sentimentos ocultos.

— Quem lhe pediu para ir? — Itachi questionou, contornando a xícara com seus ávidos dedos.

— O Naruto. — respondeu sem questionar o porquê de tal pergunta. Contudo, o Uchiha menor não podia negar para si mesmo que sua curiosidade lhe dominava. — Por quê?

— Você nunca gostou de passeios. — afirmou solenemente. — Eu te conheço, Sasuke.

_Tão cheios de lembranças, mas tão vazios._

_21 anos._

Aquele final de semana estava, de fato, sendo tedioso. As árvores estavam cobertas pela límpida neve, bem como algumas calçadas. O frio era constante, mas Itachi insistiu em sair naquela tarde.

Percorreu diversas ruas, somente para encontrar algo que lhe agradasse. Parou, por fim, frente à uma loja de pinturas. Aquilo não lhe interessava, mas em um ato impensado, adentrou o ambiente. Os quadros expostos eram tão normais como ele mesmo, tão naturais. Itachi já iria retirar-se da tal loja, mas seus olhos percorreram um quadro estranho, pendurado um pouco mais afastado dos demais.

Seria apenas um quadro que resguardava uma ilusão de ótica como atração. Haviam apenas duas cores: o preto e o branco. Já tinha visto diversas imagens assim, mas esta lhe envolvia por completo. Chegava a ser entorpecente, alucinante.

— Itachi? — a voz máscula soou por detrás do Uchiha, que virou-se de imediato. — Não sabia que gostava de freqüentar lojas desse tipo, un.

— Não gosto. — disse, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos de seu sobretudo. — Coisas assim não me agradam, Deidara.

— Então, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Sem motivo.

Eles somente puseram a encarar-se. Azul vívido no preto opaco. Deidara achava curioso o jeito como Itachi agia. O loiro, que sempre deixou com que os sentimentos falassem por ele mesmo, nunca questionou o Uchiha pelo seu jeito frio e quieto. Calado, sempre calado. Sempre imerso nos próprios pensamentos.

Itachi, por outro lado, apreciava a companhia de Deidara, mas somente quando este permanecia com a boca fechada.

— Você parou de visitar os outros Akatsukis, un. — o loiro disse, inesperadamente. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso, quase que imperceptível. — Está muito sumido ultimamente.

— Entendo...

_Aquela havia sido a última vez em que eles se falaram._

Haviam se passado exatos dois dias desde o encontro de Deidara e Itachi. A noite já havia caído ternamente, a lua cheia encobria o céu, que começava a escurecer-se por completo.

Sentando em um canto de seu quarto, o Uchiha mais velho estava sendo corroído por uma agonia silenciosa, tortuosa. Levou uma mão até a cabeça, sentindo uma dor aguda no local. Cerrou os olhos, permanecendo imóvel por poucos instantes. Por fim, abriu-os abruptamente. Levantou-se, indo de encontro com a porta, girando a maçaneta e a abrindo.

Itachi caminhou a passos lentos, logo chegando à sala, onde encontrou Sasuke, que permanecia deitado no sofá, passando canais aleatórios. Itachi parou em frente ao irmão, impedindo sua visão.

— O que você quer agora, Itachi? — indagou, demonstrando claramente, em seu tom de voz, sua irritação.

O mais velho nada disse. Habilmente, pegou Sasuke pelo colarinho, fazendo com que seus pés saíssem do chão, e seguidamente, jogou-o contra a parede mais próxima. O impacto da cabeça colidindo fortemente no chão havia sido alto. O desmaio foi inevitável.

Não havia sido a música alta que despertou Sasuke, mas sim o entorpecente odor de sangue no local. Os olhos negros abriram vagarosamente, somente para assustarem-se com a visão indesejável.

Seus membros, tanto superiores, quanto inferiores, estavam presos por fortes correntes de ferro, cada uma presa em uma extremidade da sala completamente escura na qual encontrava-se. Ele estava suspenso no ar.

Tentou se voltar, o que além de ter sido em vão, foi também uma atitude impensada. E em um simples piscar de olhos, havia uma grande faca fincada em sua coxa direita.

Foi simplesmente inevitável urrar de dor.

— Você ainda é fraco, Sasuke.

A voz soou por todo o ambiente, mas o menor não sabia para onde olhar, nem ao menos sabia o que pensar. Terá ele, sempre tão seguro de si e de sua própria mente, ficado louco? Ah, não mesmo.

Sentiu algo fofo, peludo e vivo ser colocado por sobre seu abdômen, e seguidamente algo como um balde cobrindo o tal bicho.

— Itachi... — Sasuke proferiu o nome com dificuldade, mas continuou. — Por quê... Por que está fazendo isso?

— Para terminar o trabalho que não consegui terminar há cinco anos atrás. — respondeu, simplesmente.

O Uchiha mais novo iria questionar o outro, novamente, mas sentiu um curioso calor em volta de seu corpo. Itachi havia acendido um isqueiro, esquentando o balde. De início, Sasuke não sabia que mal aquilo lhe faria, mas logo soube quando o animal que estava sobre sua barriga pôs-se a cavá-la fortemente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando abafar o grito que insistia em subir-lhe a garganta.

— Eu simplesmente estava cansado de fazer tudo somente para o bem do nosso clã. — Itachi pôs-se a falar, estreitando os olhos. — Sempre falavam em união, mas, na verdade, o que todos queriam era poder. Somente isso. Então, apenas estou impedindo que você se torne igual a eles.

Sasuke indignou-se tanto, que esqueceu a dor que sentia para dar lugar à raiva que sentia no momento. Ah, como aquilo era tão revoltante. Tentou soltar-se, novamente, para aquela ação teve a mesma reação de minutos atrás. Uma outra faca foi cravada, mas dessa vez, na outra perna.

— Esqueci de lhe dizer. Toda vez que você forçar as correntes, tentando se livrar, irei fincar uma faca em você.

— Seu maldito!

Itachi não se importava com o que Sasuke pensava sobre ele. O Uchiha mais velho pegou o isqueiro que esquentava o balde, e passou a esquentar uma das facas. Cinco minutos haviam sido suficientes para que ele fizesse o que pretendia. Ligou uma fraca luz, mas clara o suficiente para que pudesse enxergar a extensão do corpo do irmão.

Pegou a faca esquentada, levando-a até a barriga de Sasuke, marcando-a com algumas poucas letras que formavam uma palavra que o outro sempre odiou escutar. _Fraco_. O menor gritou quando sentiu a quentura entrar em contato com sua pele. Doía, seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar de dor.

Seu sangue Uchiha escorria vigorosamente, o cheiro o enjoava de tal maneira, que pensou que fosse desmaiar novamente. Era tudo tão... Estranho.

Automaticamente, a mente de Sasuke borbulhou em pensamentos, lembranças nostálgicas. Todas as vezes em que Itachi o levou para o parque e o empurrava naqueles balanços velhos. Ou quando ele lhe contava histórias para dormir.

_Época em que ambos lembravam-se de sorrir. _

— Você se lembra... — Sasuke balbuciou. Seu corpo inteiro ardia, todo perfurado, fruto das inúteis tentativas de tentar livrar-se. — De quando me disse que você era uma barreira que eu teria que ultrapassar?

— É, me recordo disso.

— Eu vou morrer sem nem ao menos ter superado essa barreira. — Sasuke delineou um sorriso torto. Já não sentia tanta dor como antes, seu corpo parecia ter sido anestesiado. — Eu te odeio muito, _nii-san_.

— Adeus, Sasuke...

E em um ato impensado, Itachi cravou uma lança no lado esquerdo do peitoral de seu irmão. Pôde sentir quando o coração foi perfurado bruscamente, mas aquilo, de uma certa forma, lhe confortou. Devia sentir-se culpado, afinal. Mas aquele cheiro, aquela sensação... Era tudo tão cruel, mas tão agradável.

Observou Sasuke, que também o olhava, com aqueles orbes sempre tão indiferentes, que agora estavam prestes a se fecharem, desta vez, para sempre.

_Aquela havia sido a última vez em que Sasuke e Itachi olharam-se._

Itachi permanecia olhando a lápide, que diferente de muitas outras, não estava em um típico cemitério, mas sim à beira de um precipício. As ondas do mar golpeavam as rochas com força.

O Uchiha pôs-se a encarar a água completamente agitada, devido também à forte chuva. A brisa afagou sua pele levemente. Não estava mais tão distante assim, as fortes batidas de seu coração lhe mostravam claramente este fato.

Olhou uma última vez para a lápide. O nome lá gravado não mais lhe atormentaria. Itachi, enfim, pulou. Sem arrependimentos, sem emoções, afinal, ele era apenas mais um pedaço vazio, que estava prestes a dar "Olá" para mais uma escuridão.

_Ele estava tão sozinho. Somente sozinho._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Caso você apenas favorite sem mandar review, lhe farei ter o mesmo fim que o nosso querido Sasuke-amado-chan.


End file.
